What if ?
by ChrisLHW
Summary: What if peter did not betray the Potters ,what if Lily and James didn't die,their baby was born when they were in hiding and Voldermort hadn't found the Potters,what if the world thought that the Potters child was a boy and not a girl like she truly was?
1. Prolouge

**What if?**

_What if peter did not betray the Potters ,what if Lily and James didn't die, what if their baby was born when they were in hiding,what if Voldermort hadn't found the Potters, what if the world thought that Lily and James's child was a boy and was named HArry Potter the boy who died when in reality she was Emerald Lilian Potter?_

In a small mansion in the village of Godrics Hollow, there was a baby with a great destiny yet to be uncovered, it all starts on this faithful day of the 31 of July 1980.

Today was a big day for James and Lily Potter, it was their babies first birthday, it was also because of this baby that a man named Albus Dumbledore sent them to hide at their summer house here in Godrics Hollow, as a result, the baby was born in this very house and they had been cut off from all outside communication, the house itself was under a spell called the Findelus charm, it was a charm made for the sole purpose of hiding something such as this very house.

It was the safety of the baby that they were hiding for, James and Lily Potter were after all the most wanted people in the Dark Lord Voldermort's inner circle because of a charm they created that identified Death Eaters by just casting the spell.

Today was the first birthday of their daughter Emerald Lilian Potter, and they were currently having a party for her in the living room even if the only people there were the three of them.

'I think, its time to cut the cake lils, lets go get Emerald.' James said. 'I left her in the nursery, I think she was playing with her favorite stuffed toy when I left. 'Lily replied. They went up to the nursery to fetch Emerald, when Lily reached into the playpen to pickup a happy Emerald who was refusing to stop playing with her stuffed toy which happens to be as big as her. 'Come on sweetie, lets go downstairs now. 'Lily said to Emerald who was looking unhappy to be leaving her favorite stuffed toy.

When Lily started to pick a very upset Emerald up, Emerald suddenly turned into smoke and it flew back over to the stuff toy and turned back into emerald. Lily let out a scream which made James rush in panic up to the nursery thinking something bad happened.

'What happened!' James asked confusedly seeing nothing out of the ordinary. 'I was gonna pick Eme here up when she refused to leave but she turned into smoke when I touched her.' Lily said still shocked, "A puff of smoke, only smoke elementals can do that and the skill to do that only starts showing during their fourties, the power that Emerald would control would have to be shocking for the skill to show itself that early in life."James thought not knowing Lily was also thinking by the same lines.

'I think that means that she's an Elemental.' Said James who was too shocked to say anything else. 'So, what should we do now, you know that without the proper training she could easily kill herself and neither of us are Elementals?' Lily said warily. James looked thoughtful for a moment and said 'I know only one way to train her, I think its time we call on……….'


	2. Chapter 1 The Ancestors

Chapter 1 –The Ancestors

'I think it's time we call on the guardians of the Potter family' Said James.

'I still wonder why you call them guardians James?' Lily said confused 'They are after all still living and the guardians the other wizarding families refer to are some kind of ghost or spirit.'

'To tell you the truth, I don't know myself.' James replied amused 'But it is quite a good nickname for them, the guardians of House Potter, they are immortal after all.'

'Oh, so how are we supposed to contact them?' Lily asked 'They can be anywhere in the world?'

'That's easy, the last time I saw them, they gave me this portkey that will take us to them when we are in need of help, so we'll just go upstairs and get Emerald and well go.' James replied.

They went up to the nursery to get Emerald and they all touched the portkey and James said the activation word ' Multi-Identities' and they were whisked away in a swirl of colors.

They ended up on the beach of a beautiful tropical island, and they herd a voice behind them say 'Well, Well, Well , what do we have here, so what can we help you with James?' James and Lily turned around and saw…….


	3. Chapter 2 Identities Rvealed

Disclamer-I'm obviously not making any money out of this so anyone who sues is just plain stupid

Chapter 2

They turned around and saw a couple in their twenties sitting on a mat on the beach under a big purple umbrella drinking blue coloured drinks complete with mini-umbrella.

'Nice place gramps, where are we anyway?' asked James.

'We are currently on our private island in the what do the muggles call it again, the Bermuda Triangle.' Answered the man amusedly 'They shouldn't go trespassing on other peoples property, and all they got was disappearing people that end up in Hawaii after two weeks wondering why they are they.'

'Nice to see you again, my have you grown.' The woman said with a mothering voice 'The last time I saw you, you were running around shouting about how happy you are that you are going to Hogwarts.'

James blushed 'Well you can't blame me, I was only eleven then!'

'No matter, It's good to see you again James, and who are there two here?' The woman asked with curious eyes.

' I want you to meet my wife and daughter, Lily and Emerald.' Said James proudly

'Ahh, Lily right, pleased to meat you, I'm Nicolas Flamel and this is my wife Perenelle Flamel.' The man said.

'Oh, now I know why James said you were immortal, you do have a Philosophers Stone after all.' Said Lily with a look of shock on her face

'Oh, that's not really the truth, I'll share this family secret with you as you are James's wife, but be warned, you must never tell anyone about this secret.' The woman warned

Lily nodded and the woman continued 'What would you say if I told you that me and my husband have three Identities.'

'I would say that it is possible.' Said Lily said after some thought.

'What would you say then, if I told you that my husband was considered the greatest light wizard in history and me the greatest dark witch in history? 'The woman asked

'I would say that you're crazy.' Said Lily wondering where this was leading

'Then what would you say if me and my husband co founded Hogwarts?' The woman asked amusedly.

'I would recommend you to the psychiatric ward in St' Mungos.' Said Lily confused

'No needs for the psychiatric ward my child but the truth is I was once named Rowena Ravenclaw , I was also once named Morgana le Fey.' The woman said in a serious voice

'And I in turn was once named Godric Griffindorr, I was also once named Merlin Ambrosius.' The Man said in a serious voice.

Lily stared at them disbelieving and turned to look at James just to find him trying to hold in his laughter, 'JAMES HENRY POTTER, THIS BETTER NOT BE ONE OF YOUR PRANKS OR YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD!' Lily yelled at James whose expression had changed to a frightened one

_**Now, for a longer chapter next time, all you have to do is click the review button below because the more reviews I get, the longer and faster the next chapter will be.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Revealations

A/N Sorry for the delay and the very short chapter! It's actually just to prove I've not been killed buy some homework! The teachers at school have been thinking we're robots and loaded us with a whole hall full of homework and projects so I'll give you a choice! I will not be able to write much until November so you'll get to choose which of my three fics that you want me to update first!

Chapter 3

1 September 1997

The Great Hall at Hogwarts was ones again full with students for another welcoming feast, with the sorting hat singing it's annual song and the sorting of students, until the start of Dumbledore's speech.

'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!' the students cheered 'this year, we will have the honor of receiving two transfer students from our sister school Saberhagen, I was told that they will be here for the feast as they were not going to arrive by the Hogwarts Express. Unfortunately, I don't know their names but I expect you to give a warm welcome to our new students when they arrive.'

As if on command, the doors of the Great Hall was pushed open with a bang, two cloaked figures in black were revealed, a lot of students panicked thinking that they were death eaters.

'WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT BUISSNES DO YOU HAVE HERE!' boomed the voice of the headmaster.

It was then that the shorter one of the two said in a feminine voice 'Why headmaster, I'm hurt that you can't even keep your word and give us a warm welcome even thought you just said so in your speech'

'You're the students from Saberhagen?'the headmaster asked curiously, seeing the small nod he continued 'Then can you take off your cloaks and introduce yourself to us?'

The two figures just nodded and the taller one of the two took of his cloak which earned many sights from the female population of Hogwarts, the person was a male who was wearing velvet black robes that seemed to shimmer with every move he made, the crest on the robes in the place of the Hogwarts house crests was a crest of one of the most prominent pureblood wizarding families in the wizarding world, House Malfoy. This also made the eyes of some of the people in the hall to pop out when they saw the crest, the reason was that after the head of that house was killed 15 years ago, the wizarding world thought that the house had fallen as there were no heirs left but as shown in front of their eyes, that proved wrong.

The man in turn was amused with their reactions and said ' I see that you know what crest this is, allow me to introduce myself, I am Lord Draconis Venificus Malfoy, Lord of House Malfoy.

'Welcome to Hogwarts Lord Malfoy, and who may I ask is your companion?' asked the headmaster with a curious gleam in his eyes.

The shorter one the two took off the cloak and the reaction that followed would be forever remembered in the history books. This time, the male half of the Hogwarts population was the ones affected, they were literally drooling at the sight of the beauty in front of them, including some of the professors. The girl wore robes in a similar material to her companion, but what attracted most attention though was her eyes, the color of her eyes was the green of an uncut pure emerald. But for some, it wasn't the eyes that attracted attention, it was the crest on her robes, she donned the crest of a house that was believed to have vanished 15 years ago, it was also the crest of the fifth most oldest pureblood family in the wizarding world, the crest of House Potter.

An amused smirk appeared on the face of Lord Malfoy and the apparently irritated female tossed him a galleon, 'Now can all the males stop staring at me like I'm the newest Final Fantasy game.' The male population of Hogwarts blushed even though only the muggle-borns knew what she was talking about, seeing a satisfying reaction, she continued ' That's better, My name is Lady Ememrald Lilian Ambrosius Le Fey Griffindorr Ravenclaw Flamel Potter, Lady of Houses Ambrosius,Le Fey,Griffindorr and Ravenclaw and sole heir to House Flamel and Potter.'

A/N Please Review!


End file.
